


show me shapes, spiral lines

by piggy09



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you know</p>
<p>human bodies were never meant to be celestial</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me shapes, spiral lines

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Morphlings so much, oh goodness. This was a logical extension of my adoration for muddled stream-of-consciousness.

you were in a tree and then the last cannon fired _boom_ and then you were on the ground probably you couldn’t stop staring at the sky staring at the sky staring at the sky

the sky

you remember how they said “You won’t be used to the swamp Don’t try to walk in it Find a place to hide and see how long you can last” so you did and you could hear them screaming below you but you just sat and watched it change, slowly, felt your breathing stirring in your chest, slowly, and pretended that the sky was your breath hhhhh and watched it change and change and change

that’s all you remember. that’s all you remember. that’s all you remember. that’s all you remember. that’s all you remember. that’s all you remember. that’s all you remember. that’s all you remember. that’s all you remember. that’s all you remember. that’s all you remember. that’s all you remember.

hhhhhhh

the drugs fill your lungs with sky all the way to the top and then you breathe out clouds like when you were young and your mother said “There a rabbit There a knife There is katniss and she is important take care of her you understand and you were slumped on a softsoft couch at the capitol and you could hear her singing to rue singing rue down all colors all flowers and so you understood and you nodded and haymitch said Good”

and beneath the layer of the drugs the world was shinysoft and smoothbright and lovely beneath your fingers painting. your fingers painting the body that wasn’t yours but knew the things your body knew, twined in you at night so close and soft and the drugs made you happy and you rubbed faces together, at night, breathing sunsets from each others mouths like paint fumes hhhhh

hhhhhhhhhhhh

when your lungs are robinseggblue you don’t need to eat or drink not really and when you start needing to eat you can just pump more sky into your veins until the world is all bright colors and the hunger rumbles distant like thunder and when you laugh at that you are thunder too you are the sky in the rain

tree

cannon

_boom_

slur it into neck not yours boom boom boom and giggle and you are thunder stirring through veins and veins and hands reaching for your hair and eyes meeting your eyes and your heart stutters like thunder _boom_ “I don’t want to die I don’t either but what choice do we have Can’t run from the Capitol I know We’re dying anyway you know”

you know

human bodies were never meant to be celestial

but you keep trying anyway because stars never kill anybody rain never kills anybody and the sun is gentle on hair and skin and loving and that is what you want, you want to be loving, you want to paint colors on skin like the sun does with your fingers trembling you want to make people happy

rain doesn’t kill anybody

couldn’t see the sky through all those branches

couldn’t hear the sky through all those cannons

you mud you branch you still, still as stones, still as not moving in the roots want to scream can’t scream want to scream can’t scream

“You won’t be used to the jungle Don’t try to walk in it Find a place to hide and see how long you can last”

want to scream hurt can’t hurt can’t want scream want can’t want can’t the hovercraft came from the sky and took the body and the body was just a body and you were the only one left, far away from the sky, far away but “katniss” he said “katniss” she said “katniss” so katniss so can’t scream wait breathe hhhhh

hhhhh

hhhhh

hhhhh

hhhhh

_boom_ gold boy running gold boy running dark girl running swift beautiful couldn’t paint that, all motion blur, all dark colors bad to paint you had to smear mud on your body and it hurt and your tears washed it off so you had to again and you said you were the night sky and then it was okay and you were okay but now they aren’t okay mutts noise like thunder _boom_ hitting the ground blood blood

gold boy gold eyes like sky blood blood

 

oh

 

“the sky

staring at the sky staring at the sky

the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Show me shapes, spiral lines   
> I can't translate   
> And leave your mark, felt tip pen   
> Your tag, my chest  
> \--"Nunca," Trails and Ways
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed!


End file.
